Hiver
by L.A.WentzKorean
Summary: França. Em minha mente, se formulam inúmeros pesamentos sobre você, Nodame. Mas, são os que eu não posso deixar você saber. Chiaki's Pov. Fanfic para participar de um concurso de One-shot's. Segundo lugar :D


Título:

**A/N: **Fanfic feita para participar de um concurso de one-shots. Tema abordado; Inverno. E, definitivamente uma coisa que não é muito boa de se ver. Primeira fic de Nodame Cantabile em português. Se alguém curte, e que de preferência saiba português 8D. Escreva e aumente o acervo desse anime com o nosso idioma (y³). Bom, quem quiser mandar review, a vontade ;D

**Hiver**

O céu silenciosamente derramava suas gélidas lágrimas sobre meu rosto, proporcionando oscilações de temperaturas em toda a extensão de meu corpo. Último dia de treino antes da final do concerto de regência. E, pela primeira vez, meus mestres Vieira e Strezemann estarão dividindo a mesma fileira, lado a lado. Meus pés sincronizadamente tocavam as inúmeras poças das ruas Francesas, enquanto em minha mente, pensamentos desordenados refletiam a imagem de Nodame. Por mais que eu tente, evite e eu não queria admitir abertamente, meu corpo reage diferente do que antes. E, sei que a culpada dessas diferentes reações, chama-se Noda Megumi.

Nesse inverno, será a primeira vez que Nodame participará de um concerto internacional. A forma desordenada e sem sincronismo em que seus dedos dedilham as teclas do piano, desperta a atenção das pessoas, imagino que se Mozart e Beethoven pudessem - de algum modo – ouvi-la, gritariam BRAVO e a aplaudir-na-iam em pé a cada linha da partitura que se harmonizava diferente do som que deveriam ter. Embora fosse a aluna mais desleixada, era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a que mais se destacava.

Ela tinha esse dom; Reescrever sua própria música com acordes rápidos e suaves.

E a cada dia que passa, junto de sua irritante presença, venho vivendo pacificamente como posso. Sinto que cada passo que trilhei em direção aos dias que vivi, e as orquestras que conduzi, fossem algo que me dessem o incentivo para que seguisse em frente, e somente a certeza dessas minhas palavras me fazem quere-la cada vez mais. Poder tocar-lhe o rosto, sua imagem sendo a ultima a ser capturada por meus olhos e sua voz a única a ecoar em meus sonhos.

Agora, parado e olhando o lugar em que meus pés acostumados me conduziram, sinto como se aquela garota estranha e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa, me controlasse como uma marionete. Meus olhos percorreram o enorme e brilhante letreiro do mercado local.

Fitando a lista de compras em minha mão direita, sei que minha vida não é mais a mesma. Muitos minutos passados e menos alguns euros no bolso. Caminhei para fora do estabelecimento com duas sacolas brancas em mãos. Conduzi-me a meu apartamento, enquanto a chave encaixada no buraco da fechadura esperava para destrancar a porta, meus olhos guiaram-se para a – porta - do lado. E aquela típica melodia sem sincronia, me prendia a atenção. Nodame estava praticando; Prelúdio em Dó Sustenido Menor de Rachmaninoff. Talvez, esse seja seu maior desafio proposto.

Não pude como não conter um sorriso, fechei meus olhos e abri a porta a minha frente. Conduzi meu corpo em direção à prateada chaleira depositada em cima da pequena mobília de madeira. A tateei pegando-a em mãos e a preenchi com água.

"Idiota...!" Comentei em um timbre baixo. A melodia havia cessado inesperadamente. E um silêncio predominou.

"Seus dedos erraram a segunda parte... Nodame." Rumei meus olhos para a porta semi-aberta, e de lá, seu rosto me fitava enquanto seus lábios faziam bico. Aquela típica mania sua.

"Chiaki-senpai, a Nodame está com fome" E veio em minha direção. Seus braços envolveram-me a cintura. Senti meu rosto esquentar e rispidamente a afastei de perto de mim. Fitei suas mãos e como de costume, elas carregavam sua tigela de arroz vazia e os hashis coloridos destacavam diante de sua pele alva.

"Como eu deixei isso chegar aonde chegou?" Ponderei o mais baixo e tenro possível. Ao menos mais uma vez, ou uma última vez, queria provar-lhe os lábios, assim como fizera a tempos passados. Mas ela novamente me empurraria dizendo que seu som é tão ruim ao ponto deu querer calá-la?

"Huh? Disse alguma coisa senpai?" Indagou. Sua voz atingiu-me os ouvidos despertando-me de meus mais profundos devaneios.

"..." Minha mão foi de encontro a minha testa. Um desconforto me preencheu o ego. Meus dedos percorreram meu cabelo entrelaçando-se em meus fios negros.

"Gyabo!?" Neologismo era algo essencial em sua vida. Como tantas outras palavras que Nodame criara.

"Não, não disse nada. Sente-se enquanto eu faço chá" Proferi enquanto um semblante sisudo jazia em meu rosto.

"Mas a Nodame está com fome senpai" Me pergunto desde quando comecei a tomar conta dela. Mas agora eu não posso mais fechar os meus olhos. Simplesmente, eu já não consigo viver sem tê-la comigo, sem tê-la por perto. E, nem que seja por uma fração de segundo, eu sei que posso protegê-la.

"Fique quieta e espere o jantar." Elevei o timbre de minha voz. Por mais que eu tente, minha voz sempre sai ríspida em direção a Nodame. Mas, enquanto minha voz se propaga agressivamente e elevada, meu coração é quem sussurra.

"Mukyaaaa!" Gritou. E se ao menos ela fosse capaz de perceber. Perceber que eu não a convidei para vir comigo a Paris por estudo, mas porque não consigo me separar dela.

Como uma criança obediente, Nodame sentou-se no tapete perante a lareira. O barulho da madeira estalando enquanto o fogo a consumia. O calor tomando conta do recinto. E uma vontade louca de abraçá-la me atingiu. Caminhei até seu lado, ela me encarou de baixo, e aquele sorriso bobo, e ao mesmo tempo, o mais lindo era entregue somente a mim. Desviei meus olhos e coloquei a chaleira no suporte preso à lareira.

"Senpai, você pode tocar pra Nodame?" A fitei surpreso. Você realmente cresceu. De um modo esplendido.

Ergui minha cabeça suspirando pesadamente e em seguida estiquei minha mão em sua direção.

"Certo, mas somente uma vez. Preste atenção e a decore com seus ouvidos que tanto lhe orgulham" E em minha mão ela pegou. Mesmo ela não podendo perceber, meu coração sussurrou-lhe; É você quem eu quero.

"Gyabooooooooooo!" Foi o último som que seus lábios proferiram enquanto seu corpo era suavemente depositado sobre o sofá. Guiei-me ao banco em frente ao piano, sentando-me em seguida. Suas mãos sincronizadas foram ao ar e delicadamente desceram até seu colo. Seus olhos se fecharam, e agora, ela estava preparada para memorizar a seqüência que seus dedos deveriam trilhar em meio às teclas pretas e brancas daquele piano.

"Pronta?" Minha visão estava voltada a ela. E com um simples...

"Sim, senpai!" Meus dedos tocaram a superfície lisa das teclas fazendo o som escapar por entre elas.

E pela primeira vez. Meu inverno foi caloroso.

"Obrigado, Nodame."

"Huh?"

**Fim.**


End file.
